circledotfandomcom-20200214-history
Comparisons to other mythologies
Babylonian/Sumerian/Akkadian Mythology= References: * Myths from Mesopotamia: Creation, The Flood, Gilgamesh, and Others. Translated by Stephanie Dalley ISBN 978-0-19-953836-2 * |Reference Classics| World Mythology (aka. [[The Green Book]]) edited by Roy Willis ISBN: 978-1-4351-4173-5 In general, Babylonian mythology overlaps highly with some of the most important [[story line]]s that I've experienced. Many of the events related strongly to Babylonian mythology took place at [[The Promenade]]. At the time, [[Katrina]] only had Dumuzi/Tammuz In Babylonian/Sumerian mythology Dumuzi spends the summer in the [[Underworld]] away from his lover, [[Istar]] and his reunion with Istar after the summer brought a reunion of plant and animal life in the Autumn. The "month" of Dumuzi is June/July which recalls the line "you will meet [[Beverly]] in June" and [[Katrina]]'s insistence that her and Beverly meet in both June and July. In general, the majority of my related experiences have happened during the summer months. Especially the creation and sexual related [[story line]]s. These experiences almost always involve the theme of de-population of the earth over the course of the summer until I am the only remaining living entity at which point a "true" [[continuance]] happens and everyone "wakes up". Unfortunately [[scenario parameter]]s have often forced me in these situations into a state of apathy where I feel that non-existence is better than existence and act as the destroyer of life. There are several parallels between the Babylonian Dumuzi and [[Anubis]]. Dumuzi is often called "the shepherd" in Babylonian mythology and in the [[Underworld story line]] Anubis acted as the guide between the land of the living and the realm of [[Catherine]]. During the [[The Sad Tale of Catherine scenario]] [[Katrina]] specifically skipped the re-creation of [[Anubis]] because it was too sad for her to bear and decided that if Anubis wanted to recreate his time-track and create himself then he can do it but that she would need to hear it from him that this existence was something he found acceptable. In lieu of Anubis acting as a guide, [[Katrina]], [[Beverly]] and [[Catherine]] became multiple [[viewpoint]]s of the same entity experiencing life, death, dreams, creation, destruction, maintenance, and other modes of being simultaneously. It was during this time that the many pathways between [[timelines]] were established so that Katrina/Beverly/Catherine could straighten out the problems of the [[dot universe]] by introducing different [[culture]]s to each other so that they could conceive of modes of existence that they had never considered. Istar In Sumerian mythology Istar is called Inanna. It's possible that this is the same as [[Ilana]] whose name I have encountered in a number of latent [[facsimile]]s. Especially important is the text known as The Descent of Istar to the Underworld: To the house which those who enter cannot leave This could be viewed as a reference to [[The Cotillion]], [[The System]], [[The Continuum]] or even [[Katrina]]'s apartment. To the house where those who enter are deprived of light also "they see no light, they dwell in darkness" This could viewed as relating to the fact that [[Katrina]] _very_ much prefers running scenarios at night with as little light (natural or artificial) as possible while still experiencing sun up/sun down cycles (ie earth [[time]] is not [[pausing time|paused]]). Its also possible that this related to the entities which have their three eyes plucked out because it was assumed that they didn't need them to see in any circumstances, such as [[Armand]]. This could also refer to a dreaming state, where one's eyes are closed or physical death where one no longer has eyes though the lines between life/death/dreaming/etc. blur especially during the summer for [[Katrina]]. Where dust is their food, clay their bread Typically during the summer months [[Katrina]] fasts eating only what she can find lying around her apartment - often literally being dusty crumbs - for two reasons: 1. These crumbs have been turned into icons representing entities which need movement to a different timeline and swallowing them allows her to move them, as part of herself, to their destination. 2. That's just how things are done in some timelines. They are clothed like birds, with feathers This could be interpreted a couple of ways: # [[The Messengers]] were often depicted as birds and speak using bird chirps that have to be time-and-location-skipped in order to understand. Of interest one of the first things [Katrina]] understood from them was the phrase "be a bird", this was the second phrase after she was crying one day and heard the birds chirping "don't cry". There is some indication that the Zoroastrian/Abrahamic [[Angel]]s are the same concept but this is currently unclear. # [[Feather]] was the entity more commonly referred to as [[The Googolplex]] before [[Katrina]] destroyed it retroactively after integrating it into her own psyche. # The [[Googol Feather]]s or [[Googol Finch]]es or the [[Googol Father]] all of which seem to exist only as [[facsimile]]s at this particular moment. # At [[The Promenade]] in 2033 (or maybe it was 2036) the [[rats]] were instead small blackbirds. Over the door and the bolt dust had settled During the summer months, [[Katrina]] often visits places that exist outside of [[time]] in which there are massive amounts of dust. and the door typically remains locked. In some cases, though, such as a continuance the door is virtually always unlocked and sometimes wide open in order to allow the rebirth of the universe to take place with all interested parties participating - however even in a continuance this has not always been the case, leading to "reality" being stalled at 2:24pm for two weeks during the summer of 2014. Here gatekeeper, open your gate for me to come in! If you do not open the gate for me to come in, I shall smash the door and shatter the bolt, I shall smash the doorpost and overturn the doors, I shall raise up the dead and they shall eat the living: The dead shall outnumber the living! Gates Gates between the realm of the living and the dead are a common theme in many religions, but especially so in Babylonian mythology. At [[The Promenade]] the [[Gatekeeper]] was the [[Ann]] [[Microbot]]. In most timelines the gate before the [[Jackpot]], before Ummum and Thummim, before [[The Sidewalk]] (across and/or around the corner from [[The Pool]] that touches [[The Parking Lot]] and [[The Fountain]]), before [[The Stairs]] and their traps there was also an electronic key required to enter through the entrance (though one could go under the exit and enter a code to enter this first gate through the exit) and the code embedded into the [[electronic gate key|key]] would determine which [[timeline set]] you would enter [[The Promenade]] in. Before the gate of [[The Promenade]] there was often also a physical human in a special guard house that would check the ID of those entering without an electronic key and would ask their business there to ensure they entered into the correct [[timeline set]]. =Scientology Mythology= Xenu At [[The Promenade]] many aspects [[Xenu]] story was covered in great detail. As of autumn 2014 some details are still occluded, but the details far exceed those present in the OT3 material. During the first couple months of 2015 Xenu was also brought up several times - once in sort of a "dream" at an implant station and a couple times as an [[outline image]] projected against a wall L. Ron Hubbard This guy seems to not be so much a single entity as a fairly large collection of entities working through timelines to bring a unified interpretation. Each timeline set seems to have their own interpretation of who or what he is/was and this leads to a lot of interesting problems. See also a note under the entry about [[Catherine]] =Greek Mythology= Persephone Some aspects of Dumuzid are similar to those of Persephone such as the seasonal cycle of destruction, creation. =Hindu Mythology= =Christian Mythology= 2014 included several elements of Christianity such as [[The Fall]], [[Judgement]] In June of 2015, Katrina experienced humanity causing the judgement against themselves =Islamic Mythology= =Shamanic Mythology